


Golden Haired Angels and Cyborgs fathers

by tomboy561623



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboy561623/pseuds/tomboy561623
Summary: Palpatine sends Vader to Tatooine to help Jabba enforce a water tax. He shuts Vader off outside of the Lars homestead.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Golden Haired Angels and Cyborgs fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: the underline words are for school. I had to use spelling words in a story or a group of sentences.

The Emperor had given Vader the slight task of helping the Hutts maintain their idea of "law". Vader was walking to a homestead he had seen before in another life. Owen has not replaced those vaporizers! He saw a young blonde-haired boy with a tan long sleeve robe, pants, and boots working on a vaporizer. He heard Owen Lars say to the boy, "Luke, get inside."  
The boy named Luke said, "Yes sir, Uncle Owen!" He watched as the eight-year-old boy entered the house, as he was told.  
Vader yelled, "Ugh!"  
His suit shut down. The Emperor had pressed the shut-off switch!  
Luke was working on the cyborg and he begged his uncle to let him fix it. fix it. He noticed the cyborg had become active after he removed the tracking and shut off the device. Who would do that? What madman would shut off a robot or even a human if they were nothing!  
Luke Skywalker said, "You are awake, what is your name? Mine is Luke Skywalker! What is your name?”  
Luke heard a name that caused his heart to leap.  
The black cyborg said, “Formally Anakin Skywalker Luke, I am your father”  
Luke at this point started asking a million and one question. Two hours later, Aunt Breu came in saying “Luke time for lunch”  
Luke said “Coming Aunt Brue”  
Luke's skill with technology impressed Vader. Vader noticed something that made him shiver. On the table where Luke put tools and spare parts, he saw a tracking/ shut off-chip he recognized. Palpatine put that chip in his suit.  
Now if he has to make a makeshift hypobaric chamber, he’ll need more parts. An hour later, he saw his eight-year-old son enter the room.  
Luke had a pack of drinks and said, “Want some “Planet Peak” soda?”  
Vader answered, “My suit sustains me.”  
Luke asked, “What is that smooth thing you’re planning to build and is it safe?”  
Vader replied, “It is a hypobaric chamber, I have to use it to breathe without this suit.”  
A few weeks later, Vader and Luke were spending time together outside. Luke said, “Hey, you cheated, I won the speeder race!”  
Vader replied, “Where is the proof, my son?”  
Luke replied, “Come on, the speed scholar toy is faster than the pale racer! You couldn’t have made it around the evaporator before I did,”  
Vader replied, “It's a matter of skill, my son,”  
Luke asked, “How would you know that?”  
Vader replied, “I raced pods when I was a year or two older than you.” It shocked him then he said, “You did pod-racing! That’s wizard!”  
At this point Obi-wan Kendio interrupted the conversation, “Hello Anakin!”  
Vader used the force, and put Luke behind him and said with a particular hatred, “KENBIO you stole my son from me! It’s not bad enough that you cut my limbs. Now you have the dare to show your face!”  
The old Jedi Master replied, “Anakin, I heard the rumor you were on Tatooine. He was a little shy to believe it.”  
Obi-wan continued, “The force told me it was the truth. Anakin, I have not come here to settle the results of a light-saber battle. I reflected on my past actions, and I am sorry about our last meeting. I've been watching you. I realized I was wrong in assuming my brother in everything but blood was dead. I am going back to my shelter. There is a sandstorm coming,”  
So father and son then had an adventure with toys.  
Obi-wan noticed a slight difference in Vader’s manner. Obi-wan never saw a Sith Lord race with toy speeders with an eight-year-old. Anakin was returning to the light side. Maybe what he learned was wrong.  
When someone falls to the dark side, it does not seal their fate. Maybe his search for a dead Jedi was in vain?  
The way Luke and his father interacted was a bond that no Jedi ever had with their padawan. The emperor would die a sorry death if he harmed a hair on Luke’s head.  
It had been two months since Obi-won said, “Hi”. Luke and his Father were playing “Planet Defender” on space station 2. The whole point of the game is you are a space traveler and it’s your job to abolish the rule of a tyrant ruler. The father-and-son duo had already achieved a level. Not that it was the importance of the game not being accurate, not that it was “mynocks hunter”.  
At this point Brue came in saying, “Hey Anakin, we have a problem. We have some of Jabba’s men here.”  
This Announcement caused the former Darth paused and said to Luke, “Luke stay here I will deal with these scum.” Luke knew better than to argue on this. The last thing he helped, he sulked after he helped.  
Anakin looked at the weequay in a torn brown jumpsuit and red bandanna with a DC-17 blaster pointed at Anakin. The rest of the group had old clothes and Dl-44 blasters pointed at Anakin like the leader. Nino Hin the leader said, “Lord Vader, come with us! Jabba wants to see you. Wait, not just Jabba, but the Emperor.”  
As he saw behind the pirates, two Jedi and three clones were smiling. At this point, the pirates were flying in the air. To say Anakin went from being anxious to happy. The three clones he saw had white and blue, black and gray armor, and one with a sleeveless shirt and pants.  
At this point, he said to a Tortuga in her late 20s “Hi snips” Vader yelled, “It's safe to come out!” A few minutes later Luke came out, Luke said to the Jedi and clones. “Hi, I’m Luke Skywalker. Who are you?’” At this point, the shirtless clone said, “So the famous Anakin Skywalker had a kid.”  
The clone with blue and white armor introduced himself, “Hello, I am Captain Rex at your service.” An orange-skinned Tortuga with three white and blue head tails approaches. She introduced herself and said to Luke, “The name Ahsoka Tonto, So your Skyguy’s kid isn't you?” Anakin/Vader said with a blush on his face, “Luke, this is my former Padawan.”  
Luke at this point had to ask his Dad, “Skyguy who gave that name dad? It's funny!” His dad was about to reply when Ahsoka said, “That the nickname gave me when he refused to acknowledge me as his padawan. I have tons of funny stories about your dad, like the time I saved his life from a bunch of super battle droids!” Luke at this point said, “Dad did she, really, and what is a padawan?”  
His dad said, “Yes, she gave the name Skyguy. Padawan is a Jedi apprentice. She supposedly “Saved my life” Snips used the force to drop a wall on the droids and could've killed ME!”. Ahsoka replies to Anakin's reply “Skyguy. You fit perfectly in the hole in the wall I dropped on the droids.”  
At this point, Luke was laughing then said “Dad are there any other funny stories I should know about?” At this point, Luke’s dad said “If I remember right, Obi-wan was in love with a certain Duchess of Mandalore? Oh, it was funny, Duchess Satine of Mandalore was a pacifist or someone who does not carry a weapon or fight. Oh, and how she and Obi-wan used to argue….”  
At this point, Obi-wan joined in, “Anakin if you remember you’re the one who is the master of getting caught. Luke, how many times did I save your father when he was in trouble? Should I mention that your father used to disobey orders all the time?” Luke laughed and said, “Wait, I am not the only one who gets in trouble all the time! Dad, you got to tell me about the stunt you pulled!”  
At this point, Luke said “Want to come inside I warn you me and dad were playing “planet defender”. Oh, what are the rest of your names?” The clone with black and gray armor said, “Commander Wolfe is my name, the one with the shirt and pants if commander Gregor survived an explosion, so he is eccentric.” At this point, Owen showed up and said, “Ben, you old hermit who else did you attract to my moisture farm, first Jabba men, then old stormtroopers, one Jedi, and my step-brother who is a sith. Who’s the next Emperor Palpatine?” At this point, Luke said to his dad, “Dad, why is it super cold now?”  
Captain Rex had his blaster pointed at a wrinkly old man with a cane. He knew who this was. It was none other than the corrupter of General Skywalker. It was Emperor Palpatine the living zombie said and sinister toad like voice “Captain Rex, Commander Wolfe, Vader my fallen apprentice, even a clone thought dead. Oh, look what we have here, Lord Vader had a son how cute. Oh, why isn’t it the Jedi or used to be Jedi Ahsoka Tonto.” In this Rex was seen as Luke clung to his dad. 

Palpatine scarred Luke, Anakin ruffled Luke’s hair to make sure his son felt safe. He had several updates on his suit. The updates in question were from Bail Organa and his planet. When Sideous mentioned Luke, Anakin had already gotten his lightsaber activated. With the help of Obi-wan and Snips, an hour-length battle with Palpatine took place. Lightsabers clashed and the Jedi and Sith exchanged insults. Finally, Palpatine lunged at Anakin for the kill, but Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, sliced Palpatine’s head off.


End file.
